Sparks of Life
by Miko Hayashi
Summary: I'm sorry I accidently removed this out of anger towards someone who didn't like it. But it has returned! Sorry again! slight OptimusxOC more so BeexOC


**SKG749:** I'm tryin' to branch out so here's my attempt at a Transformers fanfic. Lol. This takes place after Revenge of the Fallen so keep that in mind. The first part was written by a friend that I call Jiraiya. He is helping me out here and there. I give him credit to titles and some parts of each chapter (if he comes up with anything lol).

**Chapter 1: Refuge after the Fall**

Her journey, her hope to find him again, it all started one night on the planet Kerom. Nightfire, a former Decepticon now turned Autobot, jumped up in surprise as her COM link started going crazy with an incoming message from the one being that could totally catch her off guard every time. Her spark was pulsing in her armor-bound chest, his voice ringing in her COM link. She felt happy to hear from him again, and she knew that she had to take off with Prowl, him fusing to her body temporarily.

Space. It was something she traveled through to get to her temporary planet that was now a distant memory. All she could see was _him_; her leader's call finally getting out to the far reaches of space. She was in her alternate form, a high tech jet that could reach hyperspace in seconds. Her mind was wandering, looking back into the past that was slowly coming back to her.

_Just a mere hatchling of a robot, her body was covered in a strange gel that kept her metallic body from rusting. She was small, a tiny little thing, but in Cybertron, being small and fragile was not an option. It could only lead to death, and again, weakness would make for an easy target on this planet._

_All was fine. Peace was present on this planet…for now anyways. All of the youngsters had to get stronger, get bigger, and become well-built soldiers. They start out small and weak, only to be powered by Energon soon after their birth. It was a common task that specific individuals had to perform._

_The small fledgling mentioned earlier was up, but not fully awake. An Autobot had given her the Energon she needed to be completely awakened. Her small blue optics took in the sight of her surroundings, curiosity plastered to her mechanized face. Another was hatched alongside her, this one being a descendant of the Primes._

_The Autobot had given him his Energon to help him move around and such. The little girl that was born before him gazed at the frail, mechanical boy with a smile. Names automatically given out, hers being Nightfire and his being Optimus Prime._

"_Hello…I'm Nightfire…" She stated in her Cybertronian language. The male infant machine gazed up at her, standing easily on his own._

"_I am Optimus Prime…" Holding out his hand, the two shook and were friends ever since._

Having friends on Cybertron was very rare, due to the conflict that had sprouted and engulfed their planet with chaos and carnage. Nightfire had managed to escape the annihilated planet along with other Autobots who barely escaped the clutches of the Decepticons. Refuge was to be sought out until there was word from the Autobot leader, Optimus Prime.

"We're almost there Lady Nightfire…do you wish for me to let you know when we have arrived outside the planet's atmosphere so we can begin our decent?" Prowl asked, Nightfire silent from her travel daydream.

"Yes…please let me know when we are about to descend…" She commanded, her thoughts only on Optimus. 'I am on my way Prime…I am almost there…'

Down below, Sam and Mikaela were enjoying a day at the beach, both jumping in the water while Bumblebee, Mud flap, and Skidds sat down slightly confused about what the two humans were doing. Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet, and a few other Autobots were at their base, waiting for any Decepticon attack. Nothing had happened ever since the Fallen was taken down.

"Let's just jump in Skidds…I'm tired of sitting here listening to you ramble about some gay ass bull shit!" Mud flap whined, getting up and kicking sand in Skidds' eyes. Bumblebee only shook his head, disappointed about how childish these two were. But then again, he was a bit childish himself.

In the horizon were two meteor-sized objects heading into the ocean. Sam's eyes were wide with fear, praying to God it was not Decepticons. Bumblebee took out his cannon, readying it just in case it was Decepticon. Two F-22s flew by the crash in the water, investigating the cause of the large tidal wave.

"Spotted a small group of unfriendlies….2 clicks. Shall I open fire?" One pilot stated, waiting for an answer on the other end of his COM link.

"Just wait…if they make the first move, be prepared to open fire. Keep in mind there are civilians here." The commander said seriousness in his voice.

"Rodger that!" Both pilots exclaimed, their jets making a sideways turn in order to pull back.

Nightfire stayed below the surface, scanning the F-22 that flew by with another. Prowl stayed in the form of a motorcycle, both swiftly making their way to the shore. Sam and Mikaela ran to the shoreline, hiding behind Bumblebee as the robots made their way to land. One was male, slightly shorter than Bumblebee with a ninja-like air to him. And the other was female, her body having some of the characteristics of the F-22 she scanned; the only difference was her paint job was black. She had a strangely curvy body, something some femme bots had. Not all had them though.

Bumblebee's eyes were wide with surprise, her and the other male's insignia being the Autobot symbol. They weren't the enemies, the female kneeling down before him.

"You are Bumblebee, are you not?" she asked, looking him directly in the eye

With a slight nervous nod, Bumblebee confirmed who he is, but what was bugging him was who she and the other guy were.

"I need to speak to Optimus Prime…let him know that Nightfire and Prowl have found this planet." Bumblebee made some chirps and static replaced the chirps.

"_Rodger Dodger!_" the voice of Porky Piggy exclaimed, the radio going silent. Nightfire made a smirk, walking passed him and sitting in the sand. Her mind was elsewhere, it being set only on Optimus.

_It was in the line of battle that the Decepticon Nightfire decided on her switch. Her leg was nearly severed off, but she still fought with all she had. Optimus had no idea that she was on their side. To him, he thought it was a betrayal of their friendship. But the truth was, she was forced into it. It was something that had her by her throat ever since she was strong enough to become a soldier._

_Looking up at the gunfire above her, Optimus reached and took her into his arms. Running into a nearby base, he set her down and called for Ratchet to help her. Fear flickered in her bright blue orbs, her Decepticon symbol eroded away._

"_Why…why does our race have to resort to this…?" She asked, worry in her voice. Optimus closed his eyes, holding her close._

"_I don't know…all I know is that the Decepticons must be taken down…our planet is on the brink of being destroyed. Listen, I want you and Prowl to get out of here. Find a planet to take refuge on. I must stick with the other Autobots…but when I find the planet that we shall call home, I'll send a message to all refugee Autobots. You will receive the name of the planet and the coordinates. I love you and we'll be together again…I promise." With one last breath, Optimus kissed her deeply and ordered Prowl to take her and go after Ratchet fixed her leg._

…_That was the last time she saw him…_

It was painful to leave him, but she had no choice. It was to protect her and she knew that. Thankfully, she will be reunited with him and they would have to catch up on lost hugs and kisses. She was surely looking forward to seeing him again, her leader and…lover.

**SKG749:** Tell me what y'all think! R&R guys! Thanks for reading! No flames please!


End file.
